Two Steps from Hell
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Liquid Ocelot has torn Snow Villiers out of Old Snake's life, and has dragged him through intolerable torture. Will the brave hero rise out of it, or surrender to his new master?


Originally posted on (whispers) another site. This is a tidbit I pulled out of the air, and will form into an astounding adventure someday! Inspired by Breaking Benjamin, the immortal Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and Two Steps from Hell, I have concocted a tale that isn't for the faint of heart. Tread only if you're into brutal nightmares, darlings! And only if you're into BOY/BOY ACTION!

Warning: Contains not only brutal situations, but boy/boy action. Some of you might think the boy/boy action is worse than the brutality. In any case, steer clear if you're allergic to either one.

And nope, I own nuddin. If I did, yaoi fangirls would love me for life.

* * *

He suffered for a crime he did not regret. He suffered for a sin he committed in the Devil's presence, but didn't surrender himself to eternal rest. Hell deemed him a sinner, but he chose to walk in the light. And so he suffered, torn and ravaged by Hell's chosen sovereign.

Crimsom came forth, sputtered out of his trembling mouth. He had been cast against the wall as a ragdoll, despite his immense size. He was a young stallion, able to live mountains in a single breath. He was the kind of hero that mesmerized children, young ones only able to see great knights in the pages of comic books. Being thrown against a wall of his prison, however, did nothing to dampen his spirit. He was unwavering, despite the pain he was forced to wander in. So much damage had been done, but he wouldn't back away. He wouldn't repent, wouldn't atone, wouldn't even apologize to Hell's overlord.

"Bow to me, my great mare! Bow to me! Accept your fate as my new pet!"

He pressed against his master's will, but couldn't wage a war against his tormentor's magic. He grunted as his body was pressed into a submissive position, teeth gritted and heart roaring. He had already been stripped of his off-white coat and even bandana, but losing all of his clothing happened to be the least of his troubles. He, the grand blonde stallion, was naked, surrounded by hieroglyphics only demons could create. And, several yards before him, stood the overlord to all darkness. The new devil that had even managed to defeat the world's previous nightmare. Hell's new ruler.

"I'm only trying to make you understand, Snow! You sullied yourself by submitting your body and soul to that wretched shitbag I call a 'brother'! My only sibling is nothing more than a vile, reeking pile of bones and you surrendered yourself to him! You, Heaven's most precious gift to mankind, surrendered yourself to a corpse!"

He said nothing, still gritting his teeth. He balled his hands into fists, gripping the ground beneath his feet. Daggers buried themselves into the pit of his stomach, threatening to rip him apart from the inside. As a result, his heart began to scream even louder than it had before, frightened of the pain that would soon erupt. "Since you refuse to give into me, I'll force every last scrap of strength out of you! Then you'll see," his captor growled, hands held high into the heavens.

"You'll soon come to understand, Mr Villiers, that I'm in the process of bringing Heaven to Earth! And in doing so, I must purge this world of garbage!"

Daggers continued to bury themselves, deeper and deeper as Hell's ruler laughed. Radiant, tearful blue orbs flickered as memories danced behind them, reflecting on the ripples of true Heaven. Thinking, reflecting, dreaming of a face riddled with pain, but eventually radiant with happiness. Thinking of a face that would forever bless his heart. And even as electricity joined those daggers, all coming from the hands of Liquid Ocelot, he smiled. He smiled, thinking of a soldier that had captured him. Not only his heart, but his soul. His body. Just as Liquid had said.

So he was guilty. Guilty as charged. He was criminal in the Devil's book.

Liquid had already done his worst. He stripped the stallion's clothes, locked a leash around his neck, then stripped the stallion's virginity. The younger male could do nothing as Snake's brother dragged him into a room he knew nothing of, a room unlike anything aboard the Nomad. Invincible hands forced him onto a bed, and the laughter of demons pierced his insides. The world's newest nightmare laughed as he tied his brand-new pet to the bed, unwilling to allow his toy to utilize any of his strength for an escape.

He gasped, Liquid laughed, and everything else was pain.

He did not scream, knowing full well Liquid wouldn't pay his cries any heed. He didn't even cry as the Ocelot pierced him, penetrated him, robbing him of his innocence. Taking away the time, the treasures he should have shared with the one he wanted. The one he wanted, more than air itself.

The final phase of the violation was the hardest to endure. Snake's only sibling laughed as he forced his rock-hard, moist shaft deep into his mouth, forcing him to swallow milky yet horrendously bitter sperm. Hell's recently chosen ruler told him he had violated the rules of mortality, allowing himself to be defloured by humanity's worst sinner. Allowing himself to be loved, to even be smiled at, by humanity's walking horror.

Snake saw all of this coming. He saw it and told Snow.

Snow laughed it all off and simply said: 'let me take care of it.' 'Heroes can take care of anything!' 'Don't worry, you've got me here!'

Liquid's horrors worked on him for a moment. For a moment he felt crushed, ashamed, torn, destroyed. Ripped apart by his stolen virginity. Horrified by having another force himself into his body. But then he saw a certain someone's smile, and all of that changed.

The only thing on his mind came in one word: escape.

"I'll give you one last chance to repent, dog! Don't accept it, I'll feed you to my Hellhounds!"

So. The blonde stallion smirked, looking over the edges of his prison. He was up on a pedestal, and the hounds of flame waited below. They acted as if they hadn't been fed in years, waiting on their next precious meal.

"What shall it be, my dear? Come to me, and accept me as your god, or allow yourself to be ripped to shreds!"

Snow only needed a minute to think. He thought of Hal's glasses, Sunny's smile, Gadot's smile, and then Snake's smile. The smile of an old, tired but indescribably beautiful soldier. He looked up at Liquid and grinned.

For a moment, Liquid thought he had won. Liquid thought he had succeeded in stealing the love of his brother's life. But then-

"Snow? Snooooooow!"

One last thought crossed the Villiers' mind as a smile faded into sunlight: _it's a long way down._


End file.
